


I Don't Have A Name For It

by Smokeycut



Series: Brucetober [1]
Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fellatio, also cuddles, fellatio and cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeycut/pseuds/Smokeycut
Summary: Batman and Dr October don't have a name for what they have, but after years apart, they're thinking of taking it more seriously.





	

Batman slipped in through the bedroom window of her hotel room, silent as ever. His eyes locked onto the duffle bags laying on the floor. She was leaving soon, which meant he only had one last night to see her. 

She stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped tightly around her body, her short black and silver hair still visibly damp. She smiled when she noticed his shape contrasting against the night sky, and she padded across the room until she was close enough to take his chin between her thumb and forefinger. She tilted his head upwards, and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Come to see me off? You're such a gentleman," she whispered in his ear. She was flirty, confident, but he still was able to pick out the sorrow buried underneath. 

"Victoria..." he began, only for her to cut him off with a finger pressed over his lips.

"Hush. Tonight is our last chance to have some fun, and I don't want to waste it with discussions of heartache." She pulled her finger away, and traced it slowly down along his armored chest. "Now let's ditch these wonderful clothes of yours so I can lick you up."

He did as told, pulling his cowl off, then allowing her to strip him of the rest of his costume, until he had nothing left. He unwrapped her towel, allowing it to fall to the floor as well, and allowed her to take the lead. She led him to the bed, and knelt upon it before pulling him over to join her. He knelt in front of her, and she left a trail of kisses leading down to his crotch, coming to a stop at his happy trail. She kissed his cock delicately, and sucked on the tip until he went hard. She smirked, pleased with how quickly she was able to rile him up, and began to take more of him inside her mouth. She was experienced, and sucked him into a state of bliss, his eyes half lidded and his mouth hanging open just an inch. Her eyes were closed, and she shut out the entire world, save for her lover and his pleasure. 

She placed one hand on his upper thigh to hold herself steady, and used the other to fondle his balls. Her fingers brushed against dark curly hairs, and gently caressed him as she licked his shaft. He moaned with pleasure, holding her head in his hands and keeping it down near his cock. She took him back in her mouth, going down until he was in her throat, and her lips were kissing the base of his cock. He shuddered briefly, and came in her throat. She pulled back until she was just sucking on his tip again, taking as much of his cum into her mouth as she could. She held it in her mouth as she came up, and swallowed it before kissing him. 

"How was that?" She asked, her arms wrapped around his neck. 

"Wonderful," he sighed. "Now let me return the favor." He placed a gentle hand on her hip and guided her into position, until she was laying on her back. He lowered his head between her legs and licked from the base of her shaft up to the tip, then did it again, and again, until she was hard. He wrapped his lips around the head of her cock, and sucked gently on it. He was delicate, taking his time and making her feel comfortable. As he took more of her into his mouth, she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his neck, letting them rest on his back. She bucked her hips, pushing further into his mouth, to which he responded by caressing her hips and pulling himself closer. He began to bob his head back and forth, sucking hard on her cock.

"That's it, sailor. Riiight like that," Victoria moaned, curling her toes and biting her lip. She purred softly, cumming in his mouth. He swallowed most of it, with some leaking out from his lips. She sighed deeply and pulled him up close for another kiss, then nestled into him and kissed his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close, then kissed her softly on the collarbone and whispered a gentle goodnight as she dozed off. 

Victoria woke up to find herself in an empty bed, as she always ended up when he came to visit. She expected this, but it still stung. She had to catch a flight to Metropolis in a few hours, and so began to prepare for the day. She turned the radio on for background noise and dressed herself, but paused while buttoning up her blouse. She noticed a letter on the dresser, addressed to her. The card inside was rather simple, just a generic Hallmark card, with a handwritten note congratulating her on beginning her transition. It was signed with a B.

\--------------------------------------------

Victoria entered her new apartment, locked the door behind her, and hung her coat on the rack. Upon entering the living room, she found a familiar caped crusader standing by the couch. 

"I never got a chance to say this earlier, but I'm glad you're back in town. Why didn't you let me know sooner, though? I would have stopped by to say hello." His voice was gruffer these days, but it still held the same charm she enjoyed all those years ago.

"I would have, but I didn't exactly have a number to call or an address to look up. You were always the one to call me up, remember?" She approached him with a confident stride, and stared him dead in the eye.

"Right. I apologize." He glanced away for just a moment, but it proved to both of them who was in charge here. He smiled gently, and held her hand in his own. "I've missed you, Victoria."

She pulled him in for a kiss, and only let go when she ran out of breath. "I've missed you too, big guy," she admitted, resting a hand on his armored chest. "How about you slip into something more comfortable? I've got two bottles of wine and a copy of _Rocky Horror_ with our names on it." 

"Sounds perfect." He pulled his cowl off, and peeled himself out of his armor, until he was dressed in nothing but his pants. He looked towards Victoria, who was uncorking the first bottle of wine before filling their glasses. He took them from her and set them down on the coffee table, freeing her hands to fetch the DVD. Batman couldn't help from staring as she inserted it into the player, his gaze transfixed by the sight of her butt in the black dress she wore. 

She curled up next to him on the couch, and they clinked their glasses together as the movie began. They knew it by heart, and often found themselves humming along to the songs, and chiming in with snarky comments. As the movie went on, the bottle of wine was slowly drained, and they paid less and less attention to the tv, and more to each other. Calloused hands sliding along soft black cotton, painted lips leaving marks on a bare muscled chest, and one forehead pressed gently against another, eliciting a pair of perfect smiles. They retired to her bedroom as the credits rolled, and he held her close until they fell asleep. They dreamt calm dreams, ones they wouldn't remember when they awoke, but somehow still knew were good.

Victoria woke up in his arms for the first time in their history, but rather than make a note of it, she chose to just enjoy the moment. She nestled into him, and he held her tighter, instinctively protecting her. They stayed like that until he stirred from his slumber as well, at which point she greeted him into the waking world.

"Good morning."

"Morning," he responded. He released her from his arms and positioned himself so that he sat on the edge of bed, then rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "You sleep well?" He asked gently. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, draping them over his shoulders. 

"Wonderfully," she sighed. Victoria placed a kiss on the nape of his neck, then another, and another. He turned around to face her, and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear before placing a kiss of his own on her cheek. He stood, and left her to get dressed while he went to the kitchen to prepare brunch. She watched his rear end as he walked away, biting her lip and grinning. Once he was out of her field of view, she pulled on the silk robe she kept hanging on a bedpost, and followed his path to the kitchen.

He was cooking an omelet on the stovetop, and seemed to either not notice or not care that his bare chest was being stung by flecks of oil, which was... quite arousing, in Victoria's eyes. They shared the omelet in comfortable silence, punctuated by the occasional game of footsie. They had the same thought that morning, that they were just happy they could spend this slice of time together, after so many years living separate lives. Her toes traced a path up along his ankle, before she lifted both legs and used his lap as a footrest. He slid his hand along her calf, and they simply looked at each other, taking in the other's features and enjoying the peace. A morning away from research and experimentation, away from villains and board meetings. 

They stayed like that for a while, until their calm was disturbed by a buzzing from his utility belt, flung over the armrest of the couch. He pulled a small oval shaped device from a pocket, it's light blinking blue. He began to pull his uniform back on, and when he turned back to face her, fully suited up, he found her lips locked with his one more time. 

"I need to go," he whispered softly as she caressed his cheek. 

"I know. Have fun, big guy," she replied. He stood by the window, looked back at her once more, then leapt out of the window, grappled into the distance, and left her by herself once more. She was about to turn away when she noticed a small white card sitting on the coffee table. It's message was short, but was enough to light up her face like the sun. The letter B, along with a phone number and address.


End file.
